shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supercorp
After learning that Lillian Luthor is the head of Cadmus when she captures Supergirl''The Darkest Place'' (207), Kara interviews Lena for a piece on powerful women and their mothers, where she realises that Lena doesn't know about Lillian and Cadmus. Lena tells Kara that her mother was always disapproving of Lena. Supergirl fights Cyborg Superman at LCorp, where Lena hears the noise and comes downstairs. Cyborg Superman throws the LCorp lobby logo at Lena and Kara rushes in front of Lena to block it as it explodes off of Supergirl. She tells Lena to get out and Lena hurries off. After the fight, Supergirl pays Lena a visit to ask Lena's help in finding her mother, and inevitably tell Lena the truth about Lillian. Lena's in disbelief and Kara implores her to be her own hero despite her family's ill doings, but Lena tells Supergirl to leave and she does. Lena calls in her mother and ostensibly is ready to work with Cadmus. Supergirl and Martian Manhunter show up to thwart Lillian's plan to kill all aliens by shooting a poison into the air, and Supergirl implores Lena not to go through with it, but Lena fires the rocket. As they think they'll die, J'onn is surprised that nothing happens and Lillian realises that Lena switched out the poison. Lena affirms and adds that she called the police, who then arrest Lillian Luthor.Medusa (208) After the arrest, Lena has to testify against her mother in court. Kara watches on TV at Al's Dive Bar and feels so bad for what Lena has to go through. She decides to pay Lena a visit to check in with her and see how she's holding up. Kara brings donuts and they talk. Lena feels like her testimony publicly severed her from the bad connotations with the Luthor name, but Lillian wants to see her and Lena doesn't want to go. Kara offers up that it might bring her peace of mind to talk to Lillian and Lena isn't sure, but decides to go. At the prison, she learns that Lionel Luthor actually was her real father and that Lena is the product of an affair Lionel had with her mother. Lillian asks Lena for a second chance at being Lena's mother and Lena agrees. In court, Metallo's on the stand and frees Lillian. Authorities are suspecting Lena gave Metallo back the Kryptonite as she was the sole visitor at the prison and, after fighting them, Kara decides to tell Lena. Lena immediately feels like Kara's being more of a journalist than friend, when she asks Kara if Kara really thinks Lena did it and Kara hesitates. She apologises to Lena, but the police walk in and ask Kara to leave. Kara refuses and Lena says she wants Kara to stay. Maggie shows them a video of Lena taking Kryptonite out of a safe and arrests her, despite Kara's protests that they hear Lena out. In prison, Lena's taunted by the guards and shocked when Metallo comes to break her out. Meanwhile, Kara defends Lena to all of her friends and family, including an increasingly frustrated James who believes Lena might endanger Kara, as Lex did Clark. Kara walks out and lets of steam by punching through concrete at the DEO training facility. In the escape van, Lillian tries to gaslight Lena into staying with her, promising to be a good mother and that nobody else cares about Lena. They bring her to one of Lex's warehouse, revealing that Lillian needs Lena's bio-signature to access his anti-Kryptonian vault. Lena's hurt, but unsurprised to discover that Lillian was using her, and Cyborg Superman forces Lena to access the vault. Supergirl arrives to save them from Metallo's impending Kryptonite heart exploding. Lillian uses one of Lex's weapons on Kara as Lena yells for them not to hurt Supergirl and is knocked out. J'onn arrives to help and Kara destroys the weapon, trying to reason with Metallo to no avail. Kara runs to Lena and flies out of there with Lena in her arms, narrowly escaping. Kara later visits Lena who's grateful for the article on her and Kara surreptitiously thanks Lena for filling her desk area with flowers. Lena thanks Kara for believing in her when no one else would and Kara maintains that she will always be there for Lena. In time, Kara comes to support Lena when others question her company due to the bleak Luthor reputation and they become friends. Their relationship quickly intensifies and Lena becomes Kara's best friend. They have an easy chemistry and bond as two strong women in their working and personal lives. Lena's relationship with her family is antagonistic at best and she is continually disappointed by who she discovers is actually her adoptive mother. When Lena's ex-boyfriend comes to National City and is murdered by her, as it was either him or Supergirl who was in danger at that time, a devastated Lena is comforted by Kara, who promises she will never leave the lonely Lena — that their bond is everlasting. Kara is beside herself when Mon-El's mother abducts Lena and does everything in her power to rescue her best friend, while Lena's smarts and technical prowess helps Kara board the ship where they're held. Season 3 Following Mon-El's departure, Lena tries to reach her best friend who is keeping everyone at a distance. Under threat to be bought by a sexist moron, CatCo is rescued by Lena who decides to invest in the company to prevent Edge's propaganda and to further give something valuable to the citizens of National City and beyond. It finds Lena being Kara's boss, something they both have to adapt to which leads to conflict when Kara rebuffs Lena's concern while also neglecting her work. They later make up and Kara apologises, talking to her best friend about what's really going on with her. Lena continually supports Kara through her heartbreak and the best friends become closer than ever, all the while figuring out their new dynamic of working together. Lena worries that as a Luthor she is destined for evil deeds or — at the very least — to always be haunted by her family's nefarious history in both her work and personal life. Thankfully, Lena doesn't shut off but decides to confide in Kara her doubts which Kara helps thwart. Following Lena's ordeal with being accused by Edge of poisoning kids, Lena, Kara, Sam and Alex become something of a family unit, always standing by each other. Lena's romance with James doesn't wreak havoc with her and Kara's friendship, despite Kara's past with James. Lena and Kara's relationship does suffer when Kara learns that Lena had some Kryptonite that she never told anyone about, although she claims what they used was the last.Of Two Minds (316) Kara suspects Lena might have more kryptonite and asks James to break into LutherCorp to find out. Nevertheless, they work together to help save Sam from Reign in the dark forest plane, without hindrance of mistrust between them. After James tells Lena what Supergirl asked of him, Lena becomes increasingly distrustful of Supergirl''Trinity'' (317) and tells her so, when Supergirl tries to establish a truce between them. Lena tells Supergirl that they were never friends and, with Lena's history, trust broken is a faux-pas. Lena also tells off Supergirl for her double standards regarding trust.The Fantatical (320) The strain on Lena and Supergirl's relationship takes its toll on Kara, although she remains determined to hide her alter ego from Lena to protect her.Shelter From The Storm (318) Lena seems to have surmised that they are one and the same, but doesn't let on in her interactions with Kara, leaving it uncertain whether she knows Kara's secret identity. Lena remains friends with Kara and even throws her a goodbye party when Kara decides to live on Argo City.Not Kansas (321) With Kara away, Lena and Alex also work together to help Sam, in which Alex seems to trust Lena despite knowing everything in the Supegirl/Lena conflict. Despite all this, their conflict seems to calm a bit as Kara returns to Earth to help stop Reign once and for all.Battles Lost And Won (323) Season 4 6 months pass after Sam was saved, and for a while Lena goes to the LCorp Metropolis branch to help settle Sam as the head of that department. Lena returns and Kara is overjoyed to see her again at CatCo.American Alien (401) Lena gives Kara information for an article on the family's former bodyguard, Mercy Graves, and also gathers intel on Graves by visiting her mother, Lillian Luthor, in prison, where Supergirl also shows up, surprised to find Lena. Kara and Lena have lunch together at LCorp when Graves attacks the building. Kara, Lena and Eve Teschmacher are together as the building's put on lockdown, but are chased by Graves and attempt to escape through the security mechanisms. Kara hilariously tries to separate herself from them to become Supergirl, while Lena insists Kara will be the safest with her. Eventually Kara manages to leave the room in time to save Lena from Mercy Graves. Mercy and Otis are briefly incarcerated at the DEO, but let out by a DEO defector. The Graves siblings and Agent Liberty release Kryptonite into the air and Kara is infected.Fallout (402) J'onn manages to catch her just before she plummets to her death, but Kara's condition is critical. Alex summons Lena to the DEO and Lena arrives exuding a mix of determination to help and anguish at the state Supergirl is in. Lena encapsulates Kara in a suit which cleanses the air of Kryptonite to allow Kara to survive until they figure out a way to remove the Kryptonite from the atmosphere.Man Of Steel (403) Lena and Brainy figure out a way to do so, and Kara remains in the suit until the air is fully cleansed, with Lena on coms to tell her that she is finally free again.Ahimsa (404) To have some fun, Kara gathers her friends for a brunch, which Lena also attends and where they toast to having a good time.Parasite Lost (405) Lena is also over at Kara's for Thanksgiving dinner and meets Kara's mother, Eliza, for the first time. They all discuss the rise of hate in the world and Kara feels that regular people are powerful in their own right, where Lena suggests giving 'good' humans alien-level powers to minimize fear.Call To Action (406) Without telling anyone but Eve, Lena performs her first test on a human subject, while Kara is nearly killed by the Agent Liberty militia.Better The Fallen Angel (407) Moments SURVIVORS :When J'onn's taken by Roulette, Kara goes to Lena for help, asking if Lena knows anything about her. Lena tells Kara that she went to boarding school with the woman and has been invited to the fight club, although she finds Roulette and her activities repulsive. Lena gives Kara the address of the next fight club and Kara is incredibly grateful, saying she owes Lena. Lena says that Kara doesn't, that she's sure Kara will be there for her if she needs it. Fanon Supercorp is one of the most popular and common ships in the Supergirl fandom. The moments where Kara consoles Lena at L Corp or most any time they get close on screen, the actors have been noted by fans as having chemistry. Fandom FAN FICTION :Kara/Lena on FanFiction.Net AO3 : FANART : FANFICS :Supercorp @wattpad :Supercorp @fanfiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : Quotes Trivia * Supercorp has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** It was the second most reblogged ship the weeks ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017 and May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017. ** It was the third most reblogged ship the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. ** It was the fifth most reblogged ship the week ending May 8th 2017May 8th 2017 and the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. ** Supercorp is the #6 most reblogged ship on Tumblr in 2017Fandometrics 2017 Ships * Supercorp has won several online ship battles. ** They won the 2018 CarterMatt 'Shiptober'.‘Shiptober 2018: Supergirl’s Kara & Lena (Supercorp) declared the winner! (October 2018) ** They also won Hypable's Ship Battle and is the 2017 Ship Of The Year.Hypable’s BattleShips shipping tournament: And the winner is… (September 2017) ** Supercorp reached the finals of Zimbio's 2018 March Madness Ship Battle.2018 TV Couples March Madness (March 2018) *** They won Zimbio's 2019 March Madness Ship Battle2019 Zimbio March Madness * Supercorp was featured in the New York Times.Who Do You Ship? What Tumblr Tells Us About Fan Culture (December 2017) Photos :Supercorp/Gallery Videos Kara & Lena Are You With Me? Are They Gay? - Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor (Supercorp) Kara + lena something just like this I'm right here. Break apart kara lena References }} Navigation Category:Supercorp